


Once More, With Feels

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: SFW One-Shots [8]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Pairing, F/M, Family, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Rufus and Jiya have a destination wedding.
Relationships: Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Series: SFW One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925752
Kudos: 7





	Once More, With Feels

“You're sure it's all right?” Rufus wondered. 

Connor rolled his eyes and shoved him toward the Lifeboat. “Stop asking! You've asked a million times and all we've ever said is yes!” 

“I got ordained on the Internet for this,” Denise reminded him. “You think I'm going to pull the plug now?” 

Lucy sniffled again. Wyatt handed her a tissue from the box he was carrying and she blew her nose. “I can't believe you guys are finally getting married!” she sobbed. 

Jiya clapped her on the shoulder. “Girl, you gotta pull it together. I'm the bride. I'm supposed to be the one losing it, not you.” 

“I can't help it!” Lucy bawled. “I'm so happy!” 

Jiya laughed, adjusting her handmade tie-dye t-shirt dress. “Come on!” she urged, taking Rufus' arm and grinning up at him. “Let's go get hitched!” 

Rufus punched the directions into the Lifeboat's computer. August 18, 1969, 8:45 AM. 

It was a short walk to the stage, since most of the crowd was already gone. Jimi Hendrix had originally been scheduled to play on Sunday, but delays had pushed him into a late morning slot on Monday. 

It was something they'd all wanted to see, so they'd agreed to take the Lifeboat out as a treat. One trip not fraught with doom and danger would be nice, after all. And, they rationalized, Connor and Denise both deserved one more shot at time travel. 

When Rufus and Jiya had decided to make it a special occasion, everyone was even more excited. 

They danced and listened for most of the set, waiting for the perfect song. 

When Hendrix started to play “The Star-Spangled Banner,” Denise was ready. 

His version of the anthem was one of the most famous political protests of all time. It seemed like an apt choice, considering what they'd all been through. 

There were no vows. They didn't need them. Denise asked and they both answered “I do.” 

“Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you woman and husband.”

Denise winked and Jiya gave her a fist bump before she and Rufus kissed. 

Wyatt handed Lucy another tissue and she blew her nose again. Very loudly. 

Connor embraced them. “You have no idea how proud I am of both of you,” he told them with tears in his eyes. “I'm sorry for everything I put you through, but I want you to know that there's no one else I would have trusted to save the world.” 

“We didn't do it alone,” Lucy reminded everyone, new tears forming in her eyes.

In roughly four months, she'd have to go give him the journal. She'd been trying to decide exactly what to say, and they'd all been helping her. 

“No, we didn't,” Wyatt agreed, putting his arm around her. “Flynn would have liked this,” he added. 

For a minute, they were all still. There hadn't really been time to call him their friend, exactly, but he'd shouldered all the weight for them in the end. He was why they had this moment. 

Hendrix began his last chords. Rufus wrapped his arms around Jiya and lifted her feet off of the ground. 

“We saved the world,” he said. 

Jiya nodded. “We saved the world!” she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Rufus laughed and spun her around. They had saved the world, and now they got to live happily ever after in it.


End file.
